The attachment of cells and proteins to substrates is a well-known problem that has presented itself in a number of contexts. For example, in cell cultures to produce antibodies, fibroblasts attach to extracellular matrix proteins bound to the tissue culture substrate. Similarly, in urinary catheters, bacterial cells attach to the walls of the catheter; in arterial catheters, platelets attach to the tip of the catheter; and in contact lenses, proteins coat the surfaces of the lenses.
Various bioadhesives are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,697, issued to Robinson et al., defines a bioadhesive as a material that requires a force of at least about 50 dynes/cm2 to separate two adhered, freshly excised pieces of rabbit stomach, following the procedure disclosed therein. The bioadhesive disclosed in Robinson et al. is a water-swellable, but water insoluble, fibrous, cross-linked carboxy-functional polymer.
Various attempts to ameliorate the problem of attachment of cells and proteins to substrates have been employed, but none have been found to be satisfactory. It would be desirable to solve this problem using a biocompatible substance that is adherent to substrates and inhibits cellular and protein attachment.
Certain cells, such as macrophages and fibroblasts, are referred to as “substrate-dependent cells” because they are active and proliferate only when attached to a surface or substrate. The attachment occurs via a family of proteins (“attachment molecules or proteins”), such as vitronectin and fibrinectin, which are found in the extracellular matrix. A surface that is coated with a material that is strongly adhesive may inhibit the attachment of substrate dependent cells by blocking attachment of extracellular matrix proteins. Hence, adhesive materials, as described herein, are useful in compositions or can form devices that inhibit the attachment of certain proteins and certain types of cells.